


Милый мальчик

by bov_li_ttle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle
Summary: Фраза «милый мальчик» въедается Промпто в кожу, навязчиво звенит в ушах и не отпускает. Совсем. Только глубже проникает в сознание.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Aranea Highwind
Kudos: 2





	Милый мальчик

«Милый мальчик» — роняет Аранея как бы невзначай, и Промпто кажется, что фраза эта ощущается прохладным небрежным мазком по щеке. Произнесено как бы между прочим, а смотрит девушка внимательно, колко-изучающе (Промпто отчего-то уверен, что будь у него возможность рассмотреть её глаза вблизи, он отнёс бы их цвет к тёплым оттенкам).

«Милый мальчик» Аранеи надолго застревает в сознании юноши: суточно, недельно, месячно. Промпто усмехается, повторяет шёпотом и буквально режется о слова. Острые. Обманчиво-красивые. Девушка появляется в его жизни повторно ещё два раза — в каждую встречу повторяет, что он милый мальчик, и лишь на второй раз приподнимает уголки губ (полных и изящно очерченных — на снимке смотрелись бы потрясающе).

Юноша каждый раз пожимает плечами в ответ и самодовольно замечает, что всё так и есть, он таков.

Третью их встречу Промпто организовывает сам: смеётся, закидывает руки за голову (чтобы не переплетать взволнованно пальцы) и говорит, что Аранея отлично смотрелась бы в кадре, так почему бы не попробовать.

Девушка широко улыбается — лицо озаряется солнцем, теплом — и, со смешком говоря «милый мальчик, такой милый», назначает встречу на утро субботы.

Аранея в клетчатой зелёной рубашке и джинсах вместо доспехов смотрится не просто странно, а даже как-то чужеродно; юноша практически проглатывает язык и смотрит, словно на чудо какое-то. Он успевает сказать «милый мальчик» на полсекунды раньше девушки, и взгляд её становится искрящимся, озорным, что ли.

Они снимают в городском парке на одной из тихих, словно заброшенных и забытых, аллей. Аранея выглядит какой-то беззащитной и оттого очаровательной — улыбается неловко, смущённо смеётся, постоянно уточняя у Промпто, что делать. Он отпускает нелепые шутки, за которые мысленно сам себя ударяет по лбу и напоминает, что для фотографий лучше всего подходит естественность, не стоит зацикливаться на «как?»

Они делают, пожалуй, несколько десятков фотографий; девушка корчит рожицы, просто улыбается в камеру, а ещё Промпто удаётся сделать несколько снимков, когда она смотрит куда-то в сторону и выглядит то волшебно, то повседневно и так… Обычно. Время перекатывается далеко за полдень, и они сидят друг напротив друга в деревьев тени; Аранея тяжело дышит и выглядит встрёпанной, а в чертах сквозит радость. Юноша изучает её профиль — точёный, аккуратный, правильный до невозможности. Солнце его очерчивает, оплавляет в жидкое золото, и делает девушку похожей на сказочное создание.

Когда Аранея в очередной раз произносит «милый мальчик» — задумчиво, точно катая каждую букву на языке, — у Промпто перехватывает дыхание, потому что она фразу эту фактически выдыхает (он забывает нажать на кнопку фотоаппарата; жаль, красивый бы вышел снимок, когда она говорит).

Юноша действует необдуманно, порывисто: один наклон вперёд, и губы его прикасаются к уголку рта собеседницы — его же она дёргает в усмешке.

«Милый, милый, милый!» — шепчет сбивчиво и, заключая лицо Промпто в свои ладони, целует в ответ, по-настоящему, жадно, так, что дыхание окончательно сбивается, а сердце бьётся в запредельном ритме. Девушка отстраняется столь же неожиданно, как и поцеловала его; юноша сглатывает, а к щекам приливает жар.

«Достаточно снимков сделали?» — интересуется она как ни в не бывало, и звучит хлёстко, точно удар по лицу. Промпто (заикаясь аж) говорит, что достаточно — собеседница встаёт, отряхивает травинки с джинсов и весело замечает, что тогда ей пора.

В следующий раз фразу «милый мальчик» произносит Промпто, ловя девушку за локоть в одном из дворцовых коридоров. Произносит с недоумевающей вопросительностью и смотрит на Аранею почти умоляюще. Вздыхает она протяжно, бегая глазами по сторонам, и говорит что-то о возрасте, прошлом, а юноша всё это перебивает нетерпеливым:

«Милый мальчик и всё? Ничего более?» — и девушка осекается. В болезненном изломе бровей, в мрачных морщинках на лбу собеседника она находит что-то донельзя хрупкое, что-то тонко-стеклянное и нежное.

Если говорить полностью откровенно, Аранея считает, что обременять себя влюблённостями ей не по статусу. Ещё она считает, что завязывать отношения с мальчишкой младше её лет на десять не столько аморально, сколько абсурдно. Если говорить полностью откровенно, девушка (слово «женщина» она избегает, словно смертного приговора) ненавидит связывать себя стереотипами, которые навязывает общественность.

Может, именно поэтому Аранея, махнув на всё рукой, тянет юношу за собой в тёмные сплетения коридоров дворца.

Может, именно поэтому она позволяет себе целовать Промпто так же, как тогда в парке — порывисто, насыщенно, ладонями ощупывая и изучая его лицо, напряжённую шею и чуть сутулые плечи.

Девушка пальцами зарывается в проволочно-жёсткие волосы юноши, мимолётно отрываясь, шепчет в приоткрытый рот его «милый, какой же милый мальчик». Обнимает её Промпто совсем не мило, скорее собственнически, исследуя плавные изгибы талии и бёдер, скользя ладонями вверх по рукам и обхватывая шею девушки.

«Милый мальчик, меня ждут вообще-то» — бормочет сдавленно Аранея, выпутывается из кольца сильных юношеских рук и нежно на прощание ведёт кончиками пальцев по его щеке. Промпто похож на брошенного щенка, ловя девушку за запястье. Он не спрашивает ничего, просто смотрит с требованием ответа. — «Ранним утром я занимаюсь пробежкой в том самом парке. Приходи как-нибудь».

И уносится Аранея по делам, потому что её давно уже ждёт король Ноктис на собрании, мыслями оставаясь в коридоре с мальчиком и думая, не совершила ли оплошность.

Вход в парк открывается около семи утра, и Промпто приходит туда даже раньше; девушка улыбается, видя его.

«Милый мальчик» — произносится с солнечной и сиропно-тягучей теплотой.


End file.
